The Lotus And The Sun
by Zarius
Summary: (Fred Wolf Cartoon): Leonardo tries to connect the dots in life as he helps Lotus Blossom on a rendevouz with destiny, whilst Shredder and Krang attempt to pull off a coup that may prove too hot to handle. The remaining Turtles head off into the cold depths of space to halt the hijack, but can they take the heat?
1. Chapter 1

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:**

**THE LOTUS AND THE SUN**

**WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

**NOTE: This story takes place after "Turtles Forever" and is Book Four of a Ten-Book series. The other titles released so far include: "So Long, No Thanks For All The Fish", "My Seer, My Secretary", and "Raphael Counts 'Em All"**

**DISCLAIMER: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are trademarked by Nickelodeon, the 1987 cartoon characters are trademarked by Fred Wolf. All original characters are mine**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Leonardo leaned back on the sofa in the main living area of his cosy sewer lair beneath Manhattan. He was getting his head around a good book and had just reached chapter five when action not restricted to the printed page demanded his attention. A small explosion could be heard from the vicinity of Donatello's laboratory. Leonardo sighed, shut the book, making sure to book-mark it first, and walked over to the source of the disruption.

Sure enough, inside the lab, Raphael and Donatello were squabbling over the latest mishap to occur with the inventive Turtle's unpredictable machines. "What happened Donny? I thought this would be deep fried, not deep sixed" Raphael said, looking at a piece of what appeared to be charcoaled pizza.

"I don't get it" Donatello said, scratching his head at the massive dent in his new high-tech deep frying device, "I set the temperature at 5.0, and the time for thirty seconds, why did it go to temperature fifty?".

He checked the numbers that made up the timer on the right side of the device and suddenly pinpointed his mistake, "Oh no", he said, "I forgot to add the decimal point when adding in the programme".

Raphael looked at the lamp hanging above, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes tightly so as to contain whatever scream of woe and frustration he could muster.

"Can't you guys cook up trouble somewhere else?" Leonardo said, pointing to his book."I'm trying to do some heavy duty reading here".

Raphael, interested, snatched the book from Leonardo, he read the title: "_Lone Pup and Cubby_" by Phillip Harris Wolfhammer. "A children's book? Come on Leo, you weren't even reading these when you WERE a kid" Raphael said.

Leonardo took the book back. "Master Splinter taught us to see the good in everything Raph, besides, the book was written by a world renowned psychic, so I like cherry-picking all the stuff that could come true in the world...everything is connected in life in some way, so what better way to pinpoint all the dots than in a work of fiction, where noone can judge you too harshly for pointing out the connections in a world which believes more in coincidence than destiny"

"Someone get him off _Cloud Atlas_ let alone Cloud 9" Raphael remarked. Leonardo opened the pages of the book, and proceeded to read out a passage from page 32, "_It was a real dilemma, dinner, the dog thought, as his master realized he had burnt his choice of meal again. He knew the man would probably go out for take-away again, even in light of the danger that was ever present, one person's urge to satisfy his basic stomach urges took greater priority over one's concerns for long-term health_"

"Ok, ok, I was thinking of going out for take-away" Raphael said, "But that doesn't mean I'm doing it because some book points out a common cliché in life whenever something goes wrong with dinner plans". He walked out of the lab and headed for his room to take out a trench-coat, intending to go out and get some food. Leonardo twirled around, opening the book at the page he was on and deciding to pester Donatello with it while the Turtle tried working out the problems with the timer on his deep fryer.

"Oh you really should give this book a try Don, it's about inventiveness, loyalty, skill, and proves you don't have to be with a group to fend off overwhelming odds" Leonardo boasted. Donatello nodded lightly, barely interested, as he punched in a few buttons on the fryer's control panel. Leonardo detected the disinterest and opted to read another passage from the book, one that would push his brothers' buttons ever so slightly. "_As Cubby sat on the porch trying to form a pattern to his problem, a thought occurred to him. he had depended too much on the reliance of numbers and not his own personal instinct. In this instance, he concluded, set timing wasn't necessarily everything_"

Donatello's eyes lit up, as if a bulb had just shone brightly above his head. "You're right Leo, I should have been more diligent, and judged which moment was ideal to take the pizza out of the fryer, Master Splinter's always telling us to go with our natural sense of time, I've forgotten that over the years". Leonardo bowed,. "You're very welcome Don" he said.

"Say, can I get a loan of that book after you've finished with it?" Donatello asked. Leonardo declined, "I promised Mikey I'd give him a skim of it when I was done, it might help influence his creative juices" he said, in reference to Michelangelo's recent turn to creative writing.

"Where_ is_ Michelangelo anyway?" Donatello asked, lifting up the burnt Pizza and depositing it in the thrash can. "It's not like him to be A.W.O.L when Pizza's on the horizon".

"You remember that mother Turtle we rescued a few years ago? April caught sight of it down at the beach, Mikey was pretty attached to it so he's went down there with her to get a good glimpse of it". Leonardo said, suddenly getting a notion to flick through the early pages seeing if there was a passage in there that referenced to someone's similar longing for nostalgia, thinking it synched up perfectly with Michelangelo's ideas.

Finally, Raphael re-emerged from his room, dressed for an average night through the town on the hunt for a piping hot snack. "Right, anyone want anything with a pizza fried by professionals as well as some Chinese?" he said, taking a dig at Donatello.

"I might get something later when I go out" Leonardo said. Raphael was baffled, "How do you reckon?" Raphael said. Leonardo turned to page 42 of the book and began quoting, much to Raphael's annoyance.

"_Late was the hour where the lone warrior and his charges went out into the night at a brisk pace, eager for life and adventure, unaware that they were in for the wildest of rides..._"

"Oh I'll give you a wild ride. Us in a taxi at traffic after midnight" Raphael said, and, putting his hat on, walked out of the lair, grumbling loudly.

Leonardo looked a little concerned, "What's eating away at him? I thought he'd eat up something like life having precise moments of destiny"

"He's a bit of a realist Leonardo, he's just used to making light remarks at the sheer spontaneous aspects of life, if everything was predetermined, he wouldn't find nearly half of it fun" Donatello explained, Leonardo wasn't keen on listening to this.

"That may be the opinion of a cynic Donny, but I for one am too much in love with the notion of everything somehow making sense in the world" he said, and went back to reading the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Col. Sam Harkens looked out at the stars from the observation window of the space shuttle _Morse, _and then swiftly turned his attention back to what he was reading in his book, he was satisfied more with exploring inner space rather than outer.

As the shuttle flew past the orbiting space station _Bird 5, _and towards the general area of the brightly lit sun, Harken's fellow astronauts, Lester and Donner, couldn't contain their excitement. Many of the crew were new to deep space exploration, and the tantalising challenge offered to them on this particular mission felt like something out of a James Bond movie.

"It's a mission made for headlines" said the lanky Lester as he looked out of his window at the beaming star, "How cool is the sun?".

He rubbed his hands in anticipation of the investigation ahead, "In all my days basking under that thing on the cosy and toasty California beachfront, I ain't never seen or felt it in such a tepid state as it's been since...that one time it shrank in the 90s".

"Yeah, that was one peculiar time, we did all sorts of observations on it that year to see if it would do that again, and it seemed to be once in a lifetime. We sure missed our shot at making a real break-through there" said Donner, who was writing up notes on a small pad comprised of mathematical equations and crude illustrations of the solar curiosity just ahead of them.

"I heard a lot of stories though, like how it wasn't really any fault of the star, but the work of evil aliens from another dimension with some kind of weather-altering device, the usual cranky conspiracy malarkey"

"Hey, don't be knocking stories in front of Harkens, his head is always into them, even when we're up here making real human interest stories come to life" Lester replied, and elbowed Harkens to get his attention "Ain't that right pal?"

Harkens smiled, and kept skimming through the pages of his book. Lester's curiosity soon overwhelmed him and he took a peek at the pages. He began to burst into fits of laughter.

"Hey, Donner, check it out, Harkens has his nose in a kids fable".

"Hey, it's relevant to the subject at hand, my kid gave it to me when he heard I was going up to check on the thing" Harkens said, defending his interest in the basic tale, "Besides, it's from the pen of the current talk of the town, P.H Wolfhammer"

"That snake-oil "psychic?" I thought you were of rational thought Harkens, you're the last person I'd expect to buy into that "we're all connected" beeswax" Donner replied. Harkens laughed. "Hey, anything that gets a kid to think a little outside the box doesn't deserve to be kept in one in society circles" he said.

"Go on then, tell us what it's about then" Lester said, "It'll take another few hours to get close to the thing, I'd love to hear how this book synchs up with our situation"

"It's called _"Who Sings The Sun To Sleep?" _revealed Harkens,_ "_It's about a tradition going back thousands of years, back when the tribal worship of sun gods were at their peak. Back then, before they became mere fable, such gods actually existed and would, in periods where they would test those that worshipped them, they would turn off the sun's heat, and charge one of the tribe's people with a disc engraved with the shape of the sun, and tell them to seek out the first newborn child of the summer cycle, then, when they had found him or her, to place the dial on their chests. It would be then that the gods could tell that the months ahead would be bright, optimistic, and radiant in energy, and thus give the sun purpose and strength, and thus they let it shine brighter than it had ever been before, thus beginning the endless summers of old. They say that, one day, just to prove they exist again, the gods will bestow upon us another endless summer, and that the task will fall to a modern day warrior who must seek out the first new child of the cycle, and bestow upon them the solar disc to bring about the sacred days"

Lester shook his head, refusing to take any of this on board. "Just another load of fairy tale child encouragement with no basis in reality" he said, "It's just about summer now, you seriously think something like that is going to happen?"

"Hey, never rule out premonition is all I'm saying, we've seen some pretty weird things in our lifetime...that would include aliens from other dimensions Donner" Harkens continued, punching holes in Donner's earlier dismissal of alien involvement in the last mishap with the sun.

"Bah, it was some mind-altering effect in the water that made us think there was any of that going on" Donner said, dismissively, "I tell you our government want to control the way we drink, the way we eat, the way we sleep, the only thing that's going to save us is out there in the stars, that's the only reason I even tolerate this job, that one day, aliens are going to come knocking at a door such as ours and we'll be..."

He was suddenly startled as such a knock was heard. "What was that?" Lester said. Harkens put down his book and walked over to the window. His face turned white. "Donner...I think your wish just came true" he said, as he spotted no less than three vessels orbiting the shuttle. Metallic grey shafts with giant mole-like diggers attached to their fronts, and with guns at the top and sides charged and ready to fire at leisure. The hatches of the ships opened and from them emerged odd looking hooded figures in purple outfits, they soon began to encircle the ship in their vast numbers.

Donner put down his notepad and remained perfectly still, not knowing how to react as the knock occurred again. Lester casually crept up to the door as another knock came from the door.

"Knock knock" came a raspy voice from the other end. Lester looked back at his friends, Donner nodded his head, silently urging Lester to reply. Lester did so, "Who's there?" he said

"Rock" said the voice. Suddenly, the shuttle began swaying from side to side, first gently, then violently, knocking the astronauts around inside. Harkens struggled to stare out of the window, eventually succeeding, and got a first hand view of events.

"Those things are throwing the ship around with their bare hands" he said, "remarkable"

"Rock who?" Lester yelled, somehow attempting to complete the joke, anything to take his mind off the real danger and he and his friends were in.

"Steady" the voice concluded, and, upon hearing the command, the mysterious beings ceased to shake the ship.

"You think this is some kind of joke? You're sick" Lester angrily yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see just how sick it makes you" the voice replied, and let out another cry of "rock", which set off the figures outside, and they again took to throwing the shuttle from left to right, throwing the crew inside across all corners. Eventually, one of them was knocked into the controls by the fierce vibrations, and inadvertently switched off the gravity in the process.

Electing to observe the helpless trio from the windows were strange abominations in space suits, one looked like a half-human rhinoceros, the other a half human warthog. Collectively they were known to each other and by those who put up with them as Rocksteady and Bebop. Both were taking great delight in the present ills of the three.

"Hey look we got a couple of real floaters" Bebop observed, Rocksteady, the source of the command to "rock" the ship, laughed along with him. "Yeah" he said, "I don't think they fully understand the gravity of their situation"

"We'd better contact the boss" Bebop said, and produced a communicator from his pocket, Rocksteady hastily grabbed the device and activated it. It wasn't long before he could hear and see his master, a figure known by two names, but the one he preferred to be addressed by was "Shredder"

"Well? Can we expect to continue with our project in peace?" said Shredder. Rocksteady nodded, "These three will make perfect hostages for ya Shredder, those NASA nerds nearby won't lift a finger to stop us knowing they'll be risking these three"

"Good, Krang and I are just about to board the Sun-Sealer in another hour, dock at the station and await further instructions, and for all our sakes, don't get too curious and touch anything there" said Shredder, his features vanishing from the communicator screen as he ended transmission.

"Steady there fellas" Rocksteady commanded to the Foot Soldiers giving the helpless shuttle a shake-up, "We'll be hauling this baby the rest of the way"

The Foot Soldiers obeyed and retreated back to their modules, whilst Rocksteady and Bebop returned to their own. Once inside, they activated the controls on the ships. From the modules shot out several cables with suction cups attached to them, they quickly latched onto the hull of the shuttle, the modules turned around and their engines came to life, they began to rocket towards the vicinity of the sun, with the shuttle in tow.

Making his way over to the observation window, Harkens looked on in amazement as the modules approached their destination. It wasn't the fact the sun was barely making him crack a sweat, it wasn't the notion that one of the most powerful sources of heat known to man was presently tepid, that was what they were there to investigate after all, no, it was something far more outlandish, and yet so real. Encircling the sun was a large orbiting technological space ring.

Harkens looked back at his children's book, and, in the back of his mind, hoped beyond hope that wherever the sun gods were today, they would take action before the fall of every tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

April O'Neil breathed in the cool wisps of air that coated the calm night sky as she and Michelangelo walked along the beach. It wasn't the most serene mesh of water and sand they had seen in all their days on Earth, various odd bits and bobs had been washed-up on shore such as inflatable tyres and planks of half splintered wood, left lying around by neglect of the coast guards and clean-up crews.

The pollution content of the water was also appalling as tipped over barrels spilled out litres of oil into the now-blackened waters. April had a good mind to stop what she and Michelangelo were doing right now just to cover all of this for Channel Six, but realized such an act of eco-awareness had been tried too many times before with the same tiresome results...that nobody of any importance cared enough to do anything about it.

The few that did care were always left with concern and diminished hope, and at this moment she felt like Michelangelo was teetering on the verge of that. She put her arm around him and clutched him close to her, "Hey, chin up Mike, you'll find her" she said, referring to the mother Turtle the two of them had tracked to the beach.

"I hope so Dudette, I don't know why Turtles ever pick these spots, I'm not exactly a role model for kids with the kind of crib I spend every day in" Michelangelo said, lamenting on his own dank and unhealthy abode in the sewers."But then, it's not like we have a choice, it's a bum deal below, or it's as lab rats above, no offense to Master Splinter of course".

April smiled.

"Hey, living in the trenches is something we humans tend to do at the worst of times too, be it in wars, bouts with homelessness, you name it, and you know what? Some are more than content with what they have, it may not be the most socially accepted form of living, but it's still a lifestyle lived and it doesn't take away from who they are as people, just as it doesn't take away the fact you're a kind-hearted, courageous little party animal who'd do anything for his friends" she said, putting her middle finger delicately on Michelangelo's nose, tickling it a little.

"I can't imagine you wanting to live somewhere like our lairs or a trench forever though babe" Michelangelo replied, April shrugged her shoulders, "Depends on who I have to spend forever with" she said.

The two carried on with their long trek across the beach, Michelangelo constantly on the look out for their target. Finally, just up ahead of him, he caught sight of something. His heart began to race. He grabbed April's hand and dragged her along with him as he dashed across the stretch of the beach towards what he could see. "There she is, there she is" he cried out as the mother Turtle he met so long ago came into view, sitting comfortably on a large bed of sand, kicking it's long arms backwards, digging into the coarse layers, attempting to cover her latest batch of eggs.

Michelangelo dropped to his knees and started petting the Turtle and making small cooing noises. "Are you absolutely certain it's her Mike?" April said. Michelangelo took out a small homing device from his pocket and looked at it, it matched the location the Turtle was presently in. "Hundred percent babe", he said, "Donny really came through attaching this to her before we set her on her way"

April smiled, happy for Michelangelo as he basked in the tenderness of the reunion. She started casting her mind back to another time where she had been as sentimental, and the memories that came flooding to her caused her to choke up just a little, she wiped a small tear from her face. Michelangelo spotted this and stood up. "Hey, what's with the waterworks?" he asked. April shook her head.

"Oh, nothing" she said, kneeling down to pet the mother Turtle herself.

"Definitely something" Michelangelo replied, observing her body language, "Open up"

"Just thinking back to that time the three of you guys were turned to kids is all" she said, "So much fun and mischief written in their faces and actions, and me, Irma and you having to play mother, father and Auntie all to keep them out of trouble. I hated it back then, but looking back, I really couldn't be prouder of the work we put into that. I guess seeing you with this beutiful creature right now is reminding me of what I don't really have...motherhood"

"Wow, I thought you were all about the work babe" Michelangelo responded.

April nodded, "So did I" she said, "But somewhere in the back of my mind I think "we..._I_, made a pretty good parent back then", if only..."

A sharp cry made them both turn, cutting April off before she could finish. Michelangelo looked ahead and saw what appeared to be some sort of skirmish. "Wait here" he said. April, however, proved as stubborn as usual, "Not if there's a story up ahead" she said, and pulled out her mobile camera phone to record the action. Michelangelo ran up to the source of the skirmish to see a masked female figure decked out in a grey Ninja outfit engaged in feverish sword play with a gang of up to five other masked characters in scarlet and black costumes, with penetrating yellowish eyes.

They each took turns at their quarry, who continued to defend herself.

She seemed to be able to sense attempts at ganging up on her, as one crept up behind her whilst her blades were clashing with the steel of another. She closed her eyes, taking a moment to take in the atmosphere, before just as quickly springing the eyes open and delivering a fierce side-kick to the temple of her would-be attacker, knocking him to the ground, before she twirled around and resumed her duel.

The remaining two took out their own blades, the third figure also getting up and taking out his own weapon, they surrounded the Ninja, waiting for her to be overwhelmed by the test of strength she was currently in with her opponent as their blades collided with one another, if she were to be pushed back in the struggle now, she would be at the swift and merciless control of her foes.

One of them attempted to tip the balance in his friend's favour and pulled at the woman's mask as she was pushed back a little, trying to make her lose balance. Instead, the mask came away and revealed the features of a beautiful, but war-weary Asian with flowing, luxurious black hair.

She turned around and swatted her attacker with the end of her right elbow, but this gave her primary foe with an opportunity to cut her down, he prepared to let out a precision strike against the ninja when he felt something grab hold of his arm. He turned around and was met by a jab to the eyes as Michelangelo crashed the scene.

"I know that wasn't very polite of me, but I couldn't help but point out my objections to where you could see them" he joked, and raised his right leg, bringing up into the would-be assailant's chin, he then tossed the semi-conscious body aside and joined the Ninja, whom he instantly recognized.

"Lotus Blossom?" he said, identifying the alluring, feisty, and combative ninja mercenary and occasional ally of the Turtles, "What are you doing in these neck of the urban woods again?"

"I could easily ask the same of you" Lotus said, as she and Michelangelo stood back to back against the five warriors.

"I was kinda paying an elderly woman a visit, but enough about that, let's make whoever's hassling you old news" Michelangelo said. Lotus nodded, and the two separated, taking on their foes with swift and decisive action and expertly skilled reflexes.

Michelangelo's knife-edged chops connected with an assailant's chest, he then brought his elbow down on their neck before standing on top of his head, digging it deep into the sand, the Turtle walked all over the rest of his body, as he did so, another of the warriors ran towards him, Michelangelo dropped down, scooped up the warrior with his feet, landed on his shell and tossed the foe high into the air. He then took out his grappling hook and fired it, the rope latched around the falling foe's legs.

"Been a while since I gave this a spin, might as well give you a free ride too" he said, and swung the warrior around as much as he could, catapulting him into the warriors, Lotus couldn't help but admire the ingenuity. Soon all of her pursuers had been knocked six ways to Sunday through the inadvertent help of one of their own. Satisfied with the result, Michelangelo let go of the grappling hook, allowing the poor warrior still attached to it to fall right into the murky, polluted water below.

Michelangelo brisk fully walked all over the body of the previously felled warrior again, dusting his hands. April ran up to the two, "I got it all here, that was some fancy throwing Mike" she said. Michelangelo smiled.

"Thanks" he replied, he turned to Lotus.

"That's some down, any more to go?" he asked.

Lotus nodded, "In time, there will be others, I must complete my mission before that can happen"

"What mission? We could lend you a hand, or a fist if there's more trouble brewing" Michelangelo said.

Lotus smiled, "Perhaps you _can_ help, but I wouldn't want you or others endangered"

"Danger's a party we've always got an invite for" Michelangelo assured her, "Come back to the lair and you can explain the whole thing"

"It is a long story" Lotus said, before taking April's camera phone and crushing it with a tight clench of her hand, "And one not meant to be seen or understood by the world at large"

"Great" April said in a salty tone, "I always hate it when the public have a say in making cuts to the news"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Upon docking the captive space shuttle _Morse _at the Sun-Sealer space ring, Rocksteady and Bebop set about forcing themselves into the craft. Using a torch they were able to cut open a small hole in the hull and step forward into it. Lester tried to attack them while they were holding Donner and Harkens are gunpoint, but Bebop swiftly caught sight of him and grabbed him by the throat, eventually slinging him over his shoulder and into the two helpless astronauts. "Alright, no more surprises" Rocksteady bellowed as the Foot Soldiers entered the craft to take the trio prisoner, "One more shot at taking us on and we'll be giving you a shot straight into the hot centre of this here bun"

As the three were being led away by the Foot Soldiers, Rocksteady caught sight of Harkens' book, he decided to take a gander at it. Harkens spotted what he was doing and tried to stop him.

The notion of his cold-hearted fowl tempered captor picking up his son's possessions was too much for Harkens on an emotional level. Donner and Lester had to restrain him.

"Aw, what's the matter? Afraid I'll doodle some moustaches on all yer little characters?" Rocksteady taunted."Sorry, but in this class, I'm the one that says "_sit in the corner_", take them to the cells" he instructed to the Foot Soldiers. They obeyed, Rocksteady continued to flick through the pages.

"Say, this is mighty strange" he said, "It's like a fairy tale account of stuff we're doing, all this stuff about the sun being cool and all"

"Yeah, but that's because the boss fired that weird sun storage gadget into the heart of the thing and it's absorbing all the heat" Bebop replied. "We'd better tell the boss the prisoners are secure"

"Heh, they're "_Prisoners of the Sun_", I think that's another kids book title...weird isn't it?" Rocksteady said, Bebop wasn't interested, instead opting to contact Shredder, who was still at the Technodrome making preparations to head over to the space ring with Krang in a transport module.

"Prisoners are cooling off in a nice warm cell boss" Bebop said, not sure if what he just uttered made coherent sense as a sentence, but opted to go with the flow.

"Excellent" Shredder replied, "I'm just about to make it very public. Once I've made my request clear, Krang and I will be on our way, in the meantime, sit there and keep to do nothing but monitor the solar storage unit, we can't afford for that to malfunction at any stage, or you'll be all fried to a crisp"

"It's alright boss, we got us a book to keep us company" Rocksteady said, pointing to the book. Shredder glanced at the title, "_Who Sings the Sun to Sleep?_ Well, I always knew you'd find your level of literacy genius one day Rocksteady"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

At the Turtles' lair, Lotus had made herself at home, sipping on some soothing herbal tea supplied by Splinter, and surrounded by three of the Turtles, the most inquisitive of which was Leonardo.

"You think the sun is in some kind of danger?" he said, "I know it's not been at it's warmest in recent weeks, but I'm a little confused, what makes this any different than a typical cool summer period?"

"Recently I began to learn a great deal from a sect of wise monks hidden away on the Hawaiian islands" Lotus explained, "They were descendents of the last remaining tribes to embrace and worship the ancient sun gods of centuries old, they believed that a great and bountiful age of summer was coming, but for many years they had no real clue that could pinpoint them to when this would occur, and then, a book was published, _"Who Sings the Sun to Sleep?"_ a fable intended for children, but the monks saw its' publication as an immediate sign of the impending endless age, and began making estimations, tracking down every known woman expecting a child to fall on the day that the age is expected to begin. Finally, they succeeded, tracking the expected arrival to somewhere in this city, and charged me, the youngest and most eager of their students, with the delivery of the latest and most valuable solar disc, and place it on the first child to bring in the days ahead"

"Solar disc?" Donatello asked. Lotus dug deep into her pocket and produced a greyish stone circle, images of the sun carved on it's front, she turned it over to reveal there were numbers and words carved in the stone as well: 12:15, and "_Sinai_"

"Sinai" Leonardo said, recognizing the word. He started to scramble about the lair, looking for something. The Turtles continued to question Lotus.

"So who were those shady dudes that were hounding you?" Michelangelo asked.

"Not all of the monks from the sect believe we deserve such wondrous hospitality from the gods" Lotus revealed, "There are splinter groups who wish nothing more than the age of average to continue, to punish humanity for all our wrongdoings over the centuries, and they will stop at nothing to enforce their pessimistic view, they are attempting to stop me at every turn, they attacked the temple just before the monks could tell me what the strange markings on the disc meant, they urged me to go on while they did all they could to distract the faction, all I was given in terms of information was that the child would be born somewhere in this city"

"Well you should be pretty safe down here" Donatello assured her, Lotus wasn't so sure.

"I'm afraid I cannot take that chance" she said, "Prior to making my way to New York, I was tagged with a mystical aura that enables the splinter group to track my whereabouts, they will only give up the chase when I have completed my task, as it will mean true failure on their part, I must continue with my journey, and that means keeping you out of harm's way"

"I think you may need us on this Lotus" said Leonardo, coming back with a copy of "_Lone Pup and Cubby_" in his hand, "Tell me something, who was the author that wrote that book you were talking about?" he asked. "P.H Wolfhammer" Lotus replied. Leonardo opened up the book and showed Lotus the list of prior works by the author at the back, included amongst them was "_Who Sings the Sun To Sleep?"_

"Remarkable" Lotus said, "It cannot be coincidence that you would have a book by the same author"

"Oh sure it could, he's only the most talked about novelist in the land right now" Michelangelo said, "People always gravitate to greatness"

"But the situation is even greater, too great to dismiss as anything but destiny Michelangelo" Leonardo said, "Anyway, the point is, I think the numbers and that word on the disc are connected to things I've found while reading this book, there's a character called "Sinai" in it, and the numbers, well, they might be referring to something also contained in the book"

"Might does not always make right Leonardo" said Splinter, "It is possible that in your eagerness to jump to conclusions, you will inevitably jump into a rabbit hole fit for Alice"

"You said yourself we should look into the meanings in stories Master" Leonardo countered, and grabbed Lotus' hand, "Come on, let's see if we can track down where this kid is and get things toasty again".

As the two made their way out of the lair, Splinter was left wondering just how well his words are sometimes interpreted.

"Leonardo's got a point Master" Donatello said.

"It appears I have provided my student with very dangerous advise" Splinter admitted.

Lotus and Leonardo rushed out of the lair, in the process they met Raphael, who was coming back from his errands uptown. Leonardo quickly waved to him, Lotus did the same, Raphael watched them both go down the tunnel

"I know I went out for a Chinese, but that's really pushing it" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Cab driver Derik Mallory glanced over at the tattered, slightly soaked books nestled on the shelf of the news stall just outside the bar as the damp rain began to pour down on the city, his friend behind the counter, a meek bespectacled woman called Michelle, urging him to take a look at a fresh book she was holding in her hand. Derik did his best to ignore her and try to make a selection based on his own free range of choice.

Of course, it would help far more if Michelle wasn't so keen on spoiling the end of the books he was glancing at in a silly attempt to captivate his attention.

"What about this one?" Derik said, looking at the book "_The Blonde Observer". _ "Don't bother with it" Michelle advised, " it turns out the main character was wrong about the love interest,, he was harassing her for a pen" she said, and threw the book she had in her hand again in his face, "Try this, come on"

"Fat chance" Derik said, and looked up another title, _"Back For Good: A play based on the songs of Take That". _"Ah, this is right up my street" he said. Michelle, however, remained persistent, taking it out of his hand and skimming it, _"_It doesn't cover half the stuff they did after Robbie came back, and it's a sad little tale about a tomboy who can't decide whether to stay at her orphanage with the boy she's known since childhood, or go off and see the world with a man rich enough to do so, the usual mushy stuff. Doesn't speak to anyone at all"

"And I suppose you have something that DOES?" Derik said, annoyed, Michelle beamed a smile his way and lifted up the book she was determined to get him to look at.

"Right here" she said. Derik looked at the title and balked as soon as he looked at the author's name: P.H Wolfhammer.

"How can you be so...obvious?" he said, "I mean, why bend in the wind with public consensus?"

"It makes money, so do I, it speaks to me in way not even related to story content" Michelle said in her defence, "Besides, I figured you'd want to rely on something a bit better than star signs"

"Is that what these "enlightened" books are to people? Road maps for what you think will happen in life? Is this how disenfranchised everyone is getting with reality?"

"Reality is always changing around us, letting all sorts of things into it" Michelle replied, "Some people think it's all the work of government mind control, some think it's because whatever's holding up the walls is slowly breaking them down, people just want answers"

"Years ago, they were laughing at people like Wolfhammer and even locking them up, nowadays they fill whole stadiums and universities to capacity with their views and writings, it's a sickening sight, sickening to see them rewarded for their paranoia and lucky guesses, it's a sick reflection of society, everyone wants to feel like they're up above the Gods"

"Boy, you're really starved for customers tonight are'nt you?" Michelle replied, now irritated by Derik choosing to start lecturing from atop his soapbox, "I try to encourage a recommended read, and you go off and recommend we should all bury the truthers' heads in the sand"

"Truthers...please" Derik said, putting the Wolfhammer book back on the shelf and picking up another title, _"Birds of the West Indies",_ "Times like this I need a good James Bond book" he said, giving Michelle two dollars for the book.

"Think you'll get any traffic at this hour?" Michelle said. Derik was doubtful, "These sort of things don't exactly spring up when you want them to"

Suddenly, the manhole next to them slid open and out emerged Leonardo and Lotus Blossom, they both dusted themselves off and made their way to a taxi cab, knocking at the window to get the attention of the driver. Unbeknownst to them, the cab belonged to Derik.

"Of course, such things don't tend to be beneath you for long" he said, and walked over to the two to offer his assistance.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

At the Turtles' lair, the three of them were watching television, trying to piece together the conundrum surrounding Lotus and her strange mission

"It's so odd to see so many take stock in what it says in a book. I wonder how anyone got anything published in the old days without raising hairs from paranoid cultures?" Donatello asked

"Hey, I'd love nothing better than people believing Jack could grow a beanstalk, do wonders for the farming community" Raphael remarked.

"The key to mastering a great work is to touch upon our most ambitious desires and play with our highest and lowest of expectation. If people are fearful and are of a troubled mind, they will interpret what they read as an overwhelmingly negative experience that will set about a chain of events that in their mind could come true, even if reality does not dictate that" Splinter advised.

Donatello now felt incredibly worried, "I was almost suckered in by that book Leonardo was reading, now that you put it that way, thank goodness I didn't let my stress from earlier dictate my thought process"

"You are of rational reason and do not break so easily Donatello, Leonardo on the other hand is burdened greatly by leadership responsibilities, and often attempts to overachieve so he can prove himself constantly capable of being the one voice that unifies all four of yours.

Splinter continued. "It appears even I must be more careful of where to point him to when all that is put into consideration. We all must learn new lessons my students, that is what makes life the permanent teacher"

On the couch, Michelangelo was switching channels, waiting for the news to start, he noticed April next to him, dismaying at the remains of her camera phone.

"Sorry your phone got thrashed April, I'll pay for another one" he said.

April gave him a faint smile and patted him on the knee, "Don't worry, you've done far worse to real cameras over the years, which you've yet to pay me back for, not that they're ever in your budget range" she joked.

Michelangelo smiled, "Yeah, money can't buy me love from your Channel Six bosses, that's for sure"

The news came on, and the first subject as usual was the recent activities of the sun, which had been greatly diminished in recent weeks. Raphael was less than keen to watch the reports "the news is one big weather forecast these days" he remarked.

The next bit of news, however, caught everyone's eye. "As of just an hour ago, all contact was lost with the space shuttle_ Morse_" announced the reporter, "Its crew had been assigned the task of monitoring the energy read-outs of the sun much closer in proximity to it, but all attempts to reach the shuttle in the past thirty minutes have been met with radio silence. Then, just five minutes before this broadcast, a video message was transmitted from an unknown source to the NASA control centre"

A shadowy figure appeared on the screen next to the reporter, his appearance was cloaked in secrecy, but his voice was unmistakably familiar to the Turtles. "Citizens of the world, my request is a simple one...do not approach the sun. We are in the process of conducting delicate experiments that will somewhat move us into a new age...if you fail to comply, and if you attempt to stop us, grave harm will come to the crew of the space shuttle we have in our possession. We will accept no forms of contact other than with ships supplying rations to our captors. Again, we are accepting delivery of rations ONLY, that is all, good day...or rather bleak day" the figure concluded, followed by a maniacal laugh.

"Shredder" Raphael said, punching his right fist with his left, "Just when I thought we were getting just a little space from that guy, he goes and takes up a LOT of space"

"He's got to be the one behind the sun's weaker output, but how's he managing it?" Donatello said.

"We'd better turn the light back on up there before Shredder blows it out" Michelangelo replied, getting up and heading for the exit of the lair, with April following him, "I'll head over to Channel Six and sweet-talk Burne into letting me cover this story up in orbit" she said

"Wait, we'd better contact Leonardo first and tell him we're heading up there" Donatello said

"I'm afraid Leonardo may not be reached" Splinter said.

"What's his deal?" Raphael asked, annoyed, "There's real danger being posed here, why shouldn't he drop tracking down fairy tale breadcrumbs and help us out where it's needed?"

"Because he left his Turtle-com on the couch" Splinter said, pointing to the device.

"Oh" Raphael said.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Derik couldn't believe his luck. He wasn't even considering charging his two passengers based on one of their reputations. "To think, I've got one of those Teenage Mutant Turtles riding along with me. My kid absolutely adores you guys, even tried joining that fan club thing on Facebook, all without my permission. Rebel tendencies do a father real proud, would do the same thing myself at his age given what an influence you guys are"

Leonardo wasn't paying attention, he had his mind lost in his book, Lotus was staring out of the cab's window, letting her own thoughts take her to other places in the mind. Derik grumbled, a real life celebrity in his care, and he would much rather ignore the praise of the public. "Living up to the stereotype then" he whispered, and turned his attention to the traffic jam just up ahead. A large cargo lorry was stuck in front of him, refusing to budge.

Lotus broke away from her deep thinking to check up on Leonardo's reading. "Anything on Sinai?" she said. Leonardo was skimming through the pages, "Only that she's a woman and she's in about three chapters, not sure if I should read them in order or not, the clues might not be apparent until after her introduction"

"It is wise not to bring stress amongst yourself, as long as the meanings make sense to you, you should trust your basic instincts and go with them" Lotus advised, "I know I will have to"

"Why's that?" Leonardo asked. Lotus took out the disc from her pocket and stared at it.

"Before I embarked on my mission, I was to also be given the name of the child, but as I said earlier, the renegade sect attacked. In the chaos, I was instructed to deliver this disc to the child during the twilight of the day...but only at the break of dawn"

"But that doesn't make ANY sense" Leonardo said, "How can the sun come out in the dead of night?"

"Riddles were never my choice of game even when I was a young warrior" Lotus admitted, "But we are bound by the Hammer of the Wolf, and in that web, we will weave a pattern"

Leonardo nodded and went back to reading. Derik, having overheard, dismayed at the notion he not only had a celebrity, but he also had a fan of the truther novelist he had been taking great issue with as of late.

Now he was seriously starting to think about charging them for the ride just to spite them. Of course, to start a journey, you have to be on your way, and the truck in front of him, was not about to let him do that. Derik peered out of his window and let off his car horn, demanding the truck's driver pick up on it and move. His strategy proved to be a like-minded one, as other cars behind him also joined in.

He felt like he was part of something special today, he even thought this bit of reality would impress his two passengers who were attached to their fantasies.

The door to the truck suddenly sprang open and a featureless character wearing a black mask with striking yellow eyes stepped out. Derik's face sank as he quietly approached the cab, soon joined by another who emerged from the other end of the truck.

Lotus caught sight of them as well and reacted, "It was wise of us to leave your home when we did, my aura has prepared my enemies well"

Derik watched as the two menacing figures approached the front of the cab. One looked to the other, and then swiftly raised both arms, bringing them crashing down on the main engine, leaving a severe dent in it. Derik's first instinct was to check if the motor was still running and tried moving it a bit, to his relief, despite the damage, the car still functioned, but was still unable to really move out of the jam it was in courtesy of the truck. The other figure approached the left side of the cab, clenched a fist and smashed the window, only for his hand to be grabbed by Lotus, who kicked the door open, sending it into the figure's frame, he was thrown back, Lotus somersaulted out of the cab and delivered a sickening kick to her foe's head. His partner ran over to her and grabbed her from behind.

Lotus tossed the solar disc to Leonardo, which suddenly painted the target on him. Leonardo got out the other end of the cab and tried to etch his way over to the truck

"Where are you going?" Derik said.

"I'm about to get us underway" Leonardo said and made a mad dash for the truck. Lotus elbowed her attacker in the gut, enabling her to free herself from his grip, she brought her right hand crashing down on the attacker's neck and threw him into a nearby wall at break-neck speed, it seemed to knock him senseless.

She entered the cab again and slammed the door shut. "I will pay for the window" she said.

Derik took a look at the battered front of his car, "You better have a bigger budget than that" he remarked.

The second of the attackers came around, a little weary, but his eyes soon became fixated on Leonardo. Detecting that something was off about Lotus' aura, he deduced that Leonardo had in his possession the disc and went after him, Lotus cried out Leonardo's name from the cab to warn him. Leonardo turned and saw the figure heading towards him. He scrambled atop the truck.

From up there, he taunted his stalker to come and confront him there. The attacker obliged, clambering up the vehicle. The two began exchanging heavy blows, each rattling the other with a carefully timed blow to the temple.

Eventually, they both produced their swords and tasted one another's steel. Leonardo was initially pushed back in the duel, to the point he was tethering on the side of the truck's roof, but he was able to gain control of the fight, and pushed his attacker to the other end of the truck, where he too would find himself close to the edge, the two battled back and forth until both reached a stalemate somewhere in the middle.

"Hey, you're pretty strong" an exhausted Leonardo said, getting closer to his foe, "Boy, am I feeling weak at the knees, how about you?" he asked, and brought his right knee crashing into the left leg of his opponent, causing him to drop his sword in pain, Leonardo grabbed his foe by the scruff of the neck and charged along the truck, throwing his foe as far as he could. The assailant was hurtled off the truck and landed in a heap of trash cans below.

"I'd love to chat further, but I'm not one for trash talk" Leonardo said, and clambered down the vehicle and entered the truck. In a few short moments, he had driven the truck up onto the street and parked it to the right, freeing up the road for the remainder of the traffic. He then returned to Derik's cab, where Lotus had nothing to give him but praise.

"You handled yourself like a warrior should Leonardo, I am most impressed" Lotus said, Leonardo blushed and gave her back her disc, "You know what I'm like...give me a challenge, and I'll dance all day around it"

"I'd like that" Lotus said, putting the disc back in her pocket. Leonardo looked at her with an interested expression, wanting to know what she meant.

"Dance I mean" she said, this seemed to spark some motivation from the Turtle and he turned back to the book

"Shall we continue?" he said.

Derik was frozen, not knowing what to do, not sure where to go. He knew the Turtles always contested with all kinds of trouble, but he didn't quite understand the magnitude of how much trouble they could bring until now.

"Driver, carry on" Lotus said, "We don't have all night"

"And I may not have a livelihood by the time we're through" Derik replied, "You ought to be thankful I'm a sucker for a hefty fee"

Derik took a deep breath, put his foot on the pedal, and soon enough they were on their way.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The Channel Six news van pulled up near the fortified gates of the nearby NASA control centre, which had been only recently become based in New York, where a relief mission was about to get underway, delivering food and supplies to the captive crew of the _Morse _as per Shredder's instructions.

April noticed the beady eye of the security guards eyeing her up, she turned to the Turtles, who were huddled away in the back of the van.

"Just you leave this to me" she said.

The security guard approached the van and asked April what she was doing here, April supplied him with her press card, "I've been assigned to cover the scheduled relief mission, my boss has been in contact with your superiors and have given me written permission to come on board the _Rebus _shuttle" she said, and provided the guard with the necessary paperwork required.

The guard looked over it, gave April a look that was lacking in empathy, almost as if, when left up to him, he wouldn't let such a pest of the press into the prescience of things.

Eventually, he remembered his place, and swiftly moved over to the intercom to relay the instructions to his bosses, and let April and the van through. The gates opened, and the van passed through the entrance.

"Remember guys, don't compromise yourselves. this is high priority stuff, they WILL ask questions, and you'd better have ready answers" April advised.

"You shouldn't worry about that babe, I came prepared" Michelangelo said, and turned to a large satchel he was carrying, he opened it and produced a large piping hot pepperoni Pizza, "They want us to supply proof we have rations, we can just show 'em this".

April chuckled, "Mike, you're a creative little dear and all, but do you really think that thing will stay warm in the time it takes to get all the way up there in space?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right" Michelangelo replied, a little down-hearted.

The other Turtles were busy applying false beards to their faces, hoping they would enable them to pass for regular humans. Donatello often wondered how they ever were able to fool anyone with these things. "I feel like I've just spent a long time on a desert island every time I put one of these on" he said.

"Hey, it's better than looking like a dollhouse reject" Raphael replied, in reference to the other choice of disguise the Turtles often wore for errands.

"You guys sure you can handle this without Leonardo?" April said as the van approached the main control bunker situated near the shuttle_ Rebus. _

Donatello was uneasy, but felt like this was a real test of their ability to gel as a unit, "We like to think what we're doing separately is part of the one overall mission: to investigate and potentially assist in reheating the sun, the rescue of those hostages is a bonus concern"

"Yeah, only we're handling the facts, and him the fiction" Raphael said, still refusing to buy into Leonardo's mentality regarding fate.

The van pulled and all four exited, another security guard opened the door for them and they stepped inside.

"Hold on a minute" the guard suddenly said, the Turtles froze, "Just what are you lot doing here? If your briefing is over, you should be suiting up, you're scheduled to go up in _Rebus _in under an hour, get to stepping"

"He thinks we're the crew, what luck" Donatello whispered to Raphael.

"Yeah, that probably means one thing: the crew all have bears that will make Jonathan Frakes blush" Raphael replied.

The Turtles were soon escorted to a changing room by the guard, whereas April was taken to the main control centre to conduct a short interview as well as be prepped for the launch herself. Inside the changing rooms, the Turtles could hear the sounds of streaming water, someone was taking a shower.

"Great, there's a crewmember already in here, if he catches us without these disguises, we're deep fried" Raphael said.

"Hopefully we're well done then, I'd hate to be reminded of my deep fryer malfunction" Donatello replied jokingly.

Michelangelo decided to chow down on his pizza, and opened it up. "I wonder if they have microwaves on the shuttlecraft?" he said, staring at the huge slice of pizza, saddened his plan hadn't been all that well thought out. "Ah well, time to deposit this in a very secure place" he said, taking his beard off to consume the piece.

However, the pizza's aroma was so powerful, it attracted the man showering. "Say, is that pepperoni pizza I detect?" the man said, emerging from the shower with a towel wrapped around him."You guy shouldn't be eating heavy food so close to being light as a feather way up there"

He stopped in his tracks as Michelangelo looked back at him, his green features clearly visible, the man took a step back. Raphael folded his arms, ticked off at Michelangelo's behaviour, "Hairy situation there Mike, could easily have been avoided if he you had bothered to keep your hair on"

"You're...you're...reptilians" the man said.

"Don't you watch tv? We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" Raphael replied.

"Oh I know that's what the government calls you, that's their excuse you see, they claim you're , some freakish product of this planet, but we all know the truth don't we?" the man said, "You're aliens, aliens from some other dimension"

"Ok, this guy's read one too many aborted movie screenplays" Raphael remarked, and pulled off his own beard, "Look, all we're trying to do is help, we want to save the crew of the _Morse_ and find out just what's up with that little ball of sunshine up there, we need to get up there to do that"

"And that's all you want? To help?" the man asked, the Turtles nodded. "If you know us by rep, you should know the hero gig is practically all over our C.V" Donatello added.

"I'm not sure...but, provided you show me where your home world is, I'll be glad to help out" he said. The Turtles looked at each other, confused, "You want us to show you where we live up there?" Raphael said, pointing to the sky symbolically.

"I know the name, just not the place" he said. "Nibiru isn't it?".

"Planet X" Michelangelo said, clarifying what the man meant.

Raphael put one hand to his face and buried himself in it. It seemed. It seemed he seemingly couldn't escape people with "out there" ideas today.

"Lets just discuss this when we're up there" Donatello said, patting the man on the shoulder.

"Right, we'd better hurry then, the rest of the crew are only out for a small briefing, I received it earlier this morning because I've been on sight for twenty-four hours" the man said, scrambling for his spacesuit, he tossed three more to the Turtles.

"Better make it five" Michelangelo said, "We're got a lady to take stargazing"

"A woman? Makes sense you'd start taking mates back to your world" the man said. Michelangelo smiled, "Yeah, she's one sweet looking, spirited, feisty friend"

"Somehow I think you need to broaden your mind on what "mate" means in more than one context" Donatello replied. Michelangelo was left scratching his head at this.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Derik hadn't been in a cheerful mood all day, but this was certainly not helping to calm his nerves. He stood in a place of great and unsettling quiet, where nobody could be disturbed, and where even the most bull-headed of men can be easily controlled as they become prisoners of contemplation, thinking in great length at just how much more time they have on this Earth. For reasons such as this, graveyards were most definitely not on anyone's timetable, they existed to remind everyone just how much time was running out.

Nevertheless, here he was, walking alongside his customers, one a local celebrity, his head lost in a "good" book, with a good looking female following every word of it like her life depended on it. Given the altercation with the two's ominous pursuers earlier, he couldn't fault her for giving off that impression.

"Are you sure we're in the right place Leonardo?" Lotus asked as they walked through the intimidating place of permanent rest for many of the city's souls, "This is not a place that is teeming with life, hardly the subject of our search".

"I'm just following the clues left behind in Sinai's portions in the book, she's an errand woman who goes about meeting important figures of power" Leonardo explained, "Here, look at this portion, "_Sinai turned to Cubby and said, "with such an iron-clad hold over the land, the father, the king, could well be ruling from the tomb_".

"And what does that have to do with here?" Lotus asked.

"Don't you get it? The King Sinai visited in this book had great control over various developmental properties, and invested in them for the good of the people and the kingdom he was building, there's only one kind of "ruler" in this city who's influence in that department still stretches from beyond the grave, and that's the former Mayor of New York, recently deceased, Karl Madden" Leonardo replied.

Derik felt like forming a face palm. "You're really reaching aren't you?" he said. Lotus on the other hand was fascinated by the piecing together of the apparent puzzle and that seemed to interest Leonardo more.

The three eventually reached the tombstone of the deceased political figure. They stared at the headstone, feeling a sense of sorrow, but also relief that they were still amongst the living. "Was he of great charity?" Lotus said, "Yes, he gave us Turtles keys to the city and allowed us to move around the city a little more freely, some people criticised him for it, now he gets to help us out one more time through this...I feel all the strands are coming together" he said, and turned back to the book, flicking through the pages feverishly, "now for the final piece of the puzzle...page 12, paragraph 15"

"The numbers on my disc" Lotus said in realization. "You are of great insight Leonardo"

"Oh listen to yourselves will you?" Derik snapped, having just about enough of following what appeared to be a wild goose chase, "I spent an hour driving around the streets all whilst you two tossed and turned through every possible page of that book looking for something that matched up perfectly with what you were thinking, and where we're at now came off as a throw of the dice more than a conscious obligation to design. You read into what you wanted to read, a lot of you types do that, thinking it leads to some great "master plan" of life, those people normally drive themselves nuts thinking like this. It's such a shame more people listen to these folks rather than get them the professional help they desperately need"

Derik's rant fell on deaf ears where Lotus was concerned, but not because she cared not for what he was saying...her years of training and precision thinking had given her a sixth sense, she could detect the heartbeat of a killer, and it was zeroing in on them. "Hurry Leonardo, I fear our enemies have us in their sights, if we are not careful, we will become one with this field of the fallen"

Leonardo, pressured by this news, soldiered on, finally finding the page, the paragraph, and the word that would sum up their whole journey, the clue he was seeking. When he read it, however, he felt nothing but confusion, his mind scrambled to find meaning in it. Perhaps it had a lot to do with the lofty lifestyle of the Mayor, perhaps it meant the child they sought was born into areas of great wealth, and thus would be inaccessible to people with minimal income. No matter how much he tried to spin it, he could not shake his anxieties over the word found on paragraph fifteen of page twelve:"_expensive""._

And it forced him to change tactics. Now was the time to act like a grown-up, and not such a teenager.

"Leonardo, what are you doing?" Lotus asked as Leonardo tossed the book away. "Trusting the world around me more than the world in front of me" he said, closing his eyes and concentrating deeply. He knew the city, he knew the country, he knew the world, what was forged in Lotus' solar disc made sense in the function of society. He knew it did, and he had to seek the connections out using what he knew of the reality presented to him.

All this time, the thought of impressing Lotus and everyone around him with a deep intellectual pursuit had been more of a priority than making any actual concrete attempt at deduction. Everything that had come together prior to this had only made ROMANTIC sense. Derik was right, as was Raphael, and he knew he could not afford to let his mentality let Lotus and her mission down now.

Numbers came first to his new wave of thoughts.

"Not a paragraph", he said out loud, "Not a word. Think. The Monks had been thorough with their timing, they would be able to pinpoint not just the place...but the time, THE TIME" he realized, "12:15 is the estimated TIME the child will be brought into the world...now, the place, the name, Sinai, what does that mean here, come on, think..." he continued, his eyes tightened shut as he tried to solve the problem.

Lotus' unsettling senses crept back to her, she looked around, her fears were soon confirmed as six of the rogue faction of monks began to swarm over them. Strangely, they did not move or make any attempt to cut them down.

Instead, they waited.

"Why don't they finish us off? The Turtle is distracted, they can pick us off so easily" Derik said. Lotus had her suspicions, and hoped Leonardo would not supply their foes with what they desired.

Finally, Leonardo's eyes snapped open, and gave his final answer.

"The child will be born at 12:15 AM at Mount Sinai Hospital" he said.

"The science and medical centre? I didn't know they handled pregnancies" Derik said. "We'll find out what's going on when we get there" Leonardo replied.

"That is, unless our enemies get there first" Lotus said, pointing to the swarming forces. Three of them suddenly began to break away from the others, heading towards the exit, "They were waiting for you to give them the answer Leonardo".

"Whoops, my bad" Leonardo said. The remaining three Monks charged at them, attempting to distract their foes with a fight so as to buy their comrades enough time to intercept the child before Lotus and Leonardo could.

Derik took up a hiding place at the back of the dead mayor's tombstone as Leonardo and Lotus clashed with the remaining forces.

"Not usually one to hide behind politics, but in this case I'll make an exception" he said.

The battle was fever-pitched and evenly matched for the most part, Leonardo kicked away at one of the hoods, felling him to the ground, then jumping high into the air and brining the full weight of both knees crashing down on his chest.

Lotus delivered a powerful spinning kick to another attacker, sending him into a nearby open grave. It came down to the two against the one, Leonardo and Lotus encircled him, clenched both their fists and delivered simultaneous punches to their adversary's temple, knocking him out.

Derik emerged from his hiding place and saw the mess made. Leonardo and Lotus headed back towards his cab, grabbing him by the hand on the way, "Time to make sure that newborn has a relatively happy birthday" Leonardo said.

And as all three of them clambered into the cab and drove off to the hospital, the whimpering sounds of the felled monks gave sound to the stillness in the fields of the fallen.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

What an hour it had been for the remaining Turtles at the nearby NASA control centre. Between getting their human ally, to carry out their plan and getting prepped for launch, they were now seated in the hub of the space shuttle _Rebus. _Preparing for launch.

Everyone was seated, though they found it hard to move in their big, bulky spacesuits. There had been few times where they had put on such heavy gear, and given how speedy they were in terms of reflex and skill, felt like they they were in an alien environment.

April was the last to board, she greeted the Turtles as she entered and made her way over to a vacant seat, opting to sit next to Michelangelo. She sensed that he was a little jumpy, constantly moving his head in various directions from inside his spacesuit's helmet.

"What are you doing Mike?" she said.

"Trying to get my head 'round this helmet" Michelangelo replied, "Anything to take my mind off a mishap"

"Mishap?" April asked. Michelangelo nodded, "Let's just say there's plenty of space missions in history that have "gone up" in more ways than one".

April sighed. "Mike, this is one of the more careful space programmes we have on offer, nothing bad is going to happen"

"Mike's probably more worried that the pizza he ate pins us down with how big he is" Raphael remarked.

Despite the joke intending to amuse, Michelangelo still felt uneasy. April took his hand and clutched it tight.

"I'll only let go if this ship flies apart. You just be a brave boy, ok? Trust me, nothing bad will come of this" she said.

Michelangelo smiled. "At least until we tangle with the big bads" he replied.

"I hate to interrupt the mush, but can we get on with the star trek?" Raphael snapped, as the Turtles' new human friend, Commander Earnest Ripper, was making his final checks and establishing final clearances with mission control.

"Just a couple of more minutes Lizard Man and we should be good to go"

Finally, they got clearance. Ripper finished up the tests on his end and the fateful countdown began. Over at mission control, the tension was building, and the programme's supervisor, Colonel Kyte, was beginning to get anxious. Every mission, even one as simple as a mercy errand, could go wrong at a crucial second. One mistake, and there would be hell personified as flames would shoot forward to pierce the heavens and death would claim victory over life. As ten seconds gradually ticked down to five, it was as if time began to slow down purely to spite the alertness of everyone assembled.

Finally, the fateful second passed, and the shuttle commenced its launch. All seemed well...and then, seconds later, a group of very frustrated, bearded men stormed through the control centre, followed by a lanky assistant.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Kyte. "We're in the middle of a delicate operation". "I'm sorry sir, but there's been a terrible mistake, THIS is the crew of the _Rebus_" said the assistant. "Then who is up there with Commander Ripper?" asked Kyte, before he swiftly took over the communications device, "Ripper, I say chap, come in, what is going on up there? Who is there with you? Your crew are all down here". He was met with radio silence.

On board the shuttle, Ripper congratulated everyone on making it this far, "Don't you guys worry, they don't dare abort the launch now that we've begun our ascent, it's smooth sailing from here"

"I can't believe they're only now realizing we're not the crew, perhaps next time there should be an edict not to have so many hairs on the chin" Donatello replied.

As the shuttle soared through the sky, passed into space, and left the Earth far behind, Michelangelo felt his apprehension levels dissipate, partially because his best friend beside him was living up to her promise of keeping his nerves calm, and partially because he was thinking of the rations they had been supplied with, his mind entertaining itself with the notion of taking a few back with him when the mission was over.

The shuttle carried on, heading out into the star-lit void and past the orbiting space station _Bird 5_, which, having been notified by mission control of the situation, also tried contacting Ripper, urging him to dock with the station and clarify the situation.

On this occasion, Ripper did respond to them, claiming that such an undertaking would take up too much time and that the crew of the _Morse _could not hope to last long without their food and drink supplies. Reluctantly, and a few threats to Ripper regarding the prospect of never leading a mission into space again, Bird 5 agreed to watch their backs and let them carry on with the mission.

Ripper opened up communications to the space ring as the shuttle headed in the direction of the once brightly burning solar star. "This is space shuttle _Rebus_, we are part of a relief mission to supply your hostages with supplies, please grant us permission to carry out our mission and assist us in any possible way, thankyou"

As the crew waited patiently for a response of some kind, Donatello took the time to look ahead at the giant structure surrounding the sun. "Amazing, for a few days I thought that was just a spec of something you get in the eye for staring at the sun for too long outside, common errors based in perspective, never did I imagine it would be a giant orbiting space platform"

"Shredder sure knows how to put a ring on it" Raphael replied.

Inevitably, Ripper picked up something on his radar, "We've got company" he said, and soon the shuttle was surrounded by flying transport modules, the same type that had attacked the _Morse. _Their laser guns charged and ready to fire at the slightest provocation. A voice suddenly ran through the shuttles long range communication system.

"Welcome _Rebus_, I hope you do not mind the escort that will accompany you the rest of the journey, but it is merely a security precaution, follow the modules to our destination peacefully and without incident and this mercy mission should be mercifully over in due course".

"Definitely Shredder" Donatello said, recognizing the voice, "We'd best not try anything, at least until we dock"

"Yeah, though I'd love to do nothing more than moonwalk all over them foot fiends and ride one of those terrible tunnelers right through shred-head's abode" Raphael replied.

"How is it in your hot-headedness you come up with the coolest ideas?" Donatello asked. Raphael wondered what he meant, Donatello kept his strategies to himself, not sure how they would pan out as of yet, or if such action would be even necessary.

All would have to gel together with time as the Rebus carried on with its mission, flanked by the transport module on their way to the space ring , to the captive crew of the _Morse_, and hopefully some semblance of concrete answers.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

At Sinai hospital, Doctor Reaves stepped out of the door to her office, approaching her was a man filled with great anxiety, he had been pacing up and down the corridor for hours, eagerly awaiting news.

His only company nearby were three janitors who were cleaning the floors rather too intensely, all of them speaking in an unintelligible language, firing off words that didn't make a lot of sense to him.

Reaves didn't have much news to give him. "Heather's still struggling a bit Ted" she said, "She's never been a really good pusher, even in the therapy sessions"

"Is there anything we can do to speed up the process?" Ted asked as he searched for a way to best make his wife produce their stubborn newborn, "A fright of some kind, can we generate some kind of excitement for her?"

"At this time of night? Doubtful" Reaves said. Suddenly, they heard a series of loud yells coming from the main lobby.

"Who on Earth could that be?" she said, marching down the hall to greet whoever was making the commotion.

She was surprised the source of the noise was a tall green creature accompanied by two regular human beings.

"I'm sorry, but we don't exactly do golden opportunities for scientific research at this time at night" she said, pointing at the clock, "You'll have to invade our planet sometime later"

Leonardo looked at the time and felt relieved, "It's 11: 45, we've got thirty minutes to go, Lotus, barricade the door" he said. Lotus agreed.

Reaves attempted to stop her, "Excuse me", she said, "What do you think you're playing at? Holding down the fort is a game reserved for cowboys and Indians, and somehow I don't think you and that young lady in the Ninja outfit qualify for that"

"Please, it's vitally important you allow us to lock down, there's great danger on its way" Leonardo warned.

Reaves wasn't convinced, "Seems to me the only danger is from the ruckus caused by you, I really don't need this, I'm waiting on hand for a midwife to take over from me, and if she can't get in, I'm going to have to help deliver a very important arrival"

"Wait, you mean to tell us a baby IS on the way here?" Derik said, not able to believe the fates had been kind to Leonardo and Lotus all along.

Reaves folded her arms. "Not usually our priority, but yes one of our assistant researchers has been expecting for a bit now. The workhorse that she is, she often refused maternity leave and kept working through it, it finally caught up with her an hour or so ago and we're all experiencing a reluctant nightshift trying to get the baby out"

"Where is everybody anyway?" Leonardo asked

"Beats me, a call came through telling most of the staff to go downtown to another center, I, Ted and our charge couldn't go because of the baby choosing to come out" Reave said. "I contacted them explaining the emergency, they said they'd try to send out a mid-wife as soon as they could, but so far there's been no sign"

"Oh I'll help" Derik said, excitedly, "I'm a bit of an amateur midwife, helped deliver a couple of twins in the back of the cab. Tried charging her for two extra passengers that one time, you never forget the day you turn a good profit" he boasted.

Everyone looked at him funny. "Only joking" he said, "But I'm sincere about the midwife stuff"

Reaves raised an eyebrow and shook her head, smiling, "Ok, I needed to laugh a little given all that's gone on tonight, I'll take your word for it, come with me"

Leonardo grabbed Derik's hand and shook it, "Thankyou" he said. "Hey, everyone's gotta believe in something, even if this does seem more like a turnout for lady luck to me, I know you'll do everything to make sure luck is on that baby's side, so I might as well help bring about it's good fortune"

Leonardo approached Lotus, who had bolted the doors.

"How are you holding up?" he said, "Do you sense any intrusions?"

"I feel uneasy, but I am not sure if it is the presence of our foes, or...my own doubts" she replied. Leonardo was taken back "What doubt? We're here aren't we?"

"Only because you made logical deductions" Lotus said, "The monks I work for also deduced the child's location with the same methods, even if they were entertained by the idea it was prophesied in children's fare. Perhaps it was my own foolish hope that the tall tales I enjoyed as a child could come true in this day and age of talking creatures and otherworldly forces...I hoped there was rhyme to the reason...but all that seems to persist is cold hard logic grounded in an unpredictable reality"

Leonardo didn't know what to say, it hurt him to see Lotus feel disheartened and losing her sense of wonder. _Was life always destined to disappoint? _He briefly thought to himself, before he put such an idea out of his head when faced with the challenge ahead...to make something made of life count in this world.

Leonardo, Lotus, and Derik followed Reaves to her office where the mother of the child was in labour. Reaves explained the situation to Ted. Ted took a while to process what was going on, but came together when he learned of Derik's "credentials".

He leaned over and hugged Reaves, "Oh thankyou Dawn, you've done so much for us up 'till now" he said.

Leonardo and Lotus were stunned at the mention of the name. Lotus thought back to what the monks had said to her just before she had set out on her quest. "Deliver the disc to the child during the twilight of the day...but only at the break of dawn" she said. "Leonardo, could it be?..."

"Could it be what?" Reaves asked. "Nothing" Leonardo said, "Or something, depends on what happens next, can we see the mother now?"

Lotus suddenly stopped in her tracks, her mind had turned to other things.

"What's wrong Lotus?" Leonardo said.

"I feel now that my doubts have been temporarily put to rest, I can be very sure in my thoughts" she said, "We are not alone"

Leonardo looked around, and saw the three janitors mopping the floors, continuing to mutter unintelligible words to themselves.

"How long have those janitors been here?" Leonardo said.

"They arrived about thirty minutes ago, just after the staff got called away. Why?" Reaves said.

The three janitors looked up, eyed up Leonardo and Lotus, and dropped their mops, positioning themselves to engage in combat.

"Get in that room and don't come out" Leonardo instructed. Derik helped escort Reaves and Ted through the door as fast as he could "Do as he says, you're about to get a whole slew of new patients" he remarked.

Leonardo and Lotus looked at each other, nodded, and charged. The renegade monks and the two courageous warriors met in a blinding clash of fists, kicks, and eventual swordplay.

Lotus jumped over one, quickly walked along the walls, and executed a leaping side-kick, knocking her foe into the bucket of water, one of the other opponents slipped on the water and crashed into a wall, leaving only one again.

Leonardo and Lotus pondered how to top what they did to one of them at the graveyard, feeling a double punch to the temple was a bit of a rerun. Instead they swept their legs underneath his, tipping him over and sending him crashing to the floor, they then jumped in the air and landed on his chest with both legs, before Leonardo used his right leg to kick the foes' head backwards, smashing it against the floor and rendering him helpless.

"Well, that should leave our new arrival snug and secure for now" Leonardo said, "Let's deliver it shall we?" he asked Lotus. Lotus walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Whatever was that for?" he asked. "I may be unsure of many things right now" Lotus said, "But you are as sure as the dawn"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Having been escorted into the Sun-Sealer space ring's docking bay, the Turtles, April, and Ripper waited patiently inside the _Rebus _for signs of their captors. Foot Soldiers loomed menacingly around the ship.

"Worked out what this thing is yet Don?" asked Raphael, Donatello shook his head "Whatever it is, it's been built with the utmost precision, almost as if they had all the time in the world to defy the heat of the sun to construct it, I just wonder how they did it without burning to a crisp"

Finally, Shredder made his presence known. Having finally arrived at the space ring earlier, he was eager to get his project underway. Following him as he strolled down the docking bay were Krang, Rocksteady, Bebop, as well as the three captive _Morse _crewmembers Lester, Donner, and Harkens.

They approached the _Rebus_. Shredder knocked on the hull.

"We're here, you may disembark with the supplies".

"What do we do now?" Michelangelo asked Donatello, who got up and took one of the ration boxes.

"Supply and demand" he said, and approached the exit to the shuttle, opening the door.

He left the ship and stepped out into enemy territory. The other Turtles and Ripper also took supplies and followed him out. April prepared to join them but Michelangelo cautioned her to stay where she was.

"Best to wait until things get ugly beautiful" he said. April nodded, and the Turtle followed his brothers and Ripper out the door.

"Well, these look like a rather hefty package" Shredder said, "These could do one for a whole month, not my preferred time span, but it'll have to do until the next errand. Rocksteady Bebop, secure the supplies and load them onto my transport module"

"What? But those rations were intended for US" Donnner replied angrily. "This was never about you three" Shredder said, "Our refrigerator is broken and all our own food has gone to waste, so we have to settle for the hand-me-downs from Earth until it's repaired. This was as best an option I could afford, and it's a simple enough method that it can be repeated, we take you three hostage, we get supplies, and now we will take THIS crew hostage and request TWICE the rations, and they'll grant us that thinking they're now feeding two sets of hostages when in fact they're only feeding one overall party"

"So what are we doing here?" Donner said, "Why don't you just let us waste away in our cells?". Shredder laughed, "I wanted to see the look on your faces when I explained my strategy, villains tend to brag"

"Well I hope you know we appreciate you bringing the hostages to where we can easily find them Shredder" said Donatello, pulling off his fake beard, with the other two Turtles joining in, revealing themselves to their enemies.

"The Turtles" Shredder rasped, "Delivering food usually isn't your past time, usually you're always on the receiving end"

"Hey, not the first time we've fooled you with this trick" Raphael replied.

"No matter, you fools are far too late" Shredder said, and turned to Krang, "Krang, give the order, it's time to sail away with this searing star". Krang complied, his hand transformed into a radio, and he instructed Foot Soldiers working in another corner of the ring to commence with the project. Ripper couldn't help but be amazed at Krang's appearance, "Is he from Planet X ?" he asked Michelangelo, "Dimension X dude, big difference" the Turtle replied

"Sail away? This isn't a boat Shredder" Donatello responded. Shredder cackled, "Oh no?". The whole bay suddenly began to shake as everyone felt the full magnitude of what they were inhabiting move forward. Krang activated a nearby monitor, which linked him to a camera attached to one of the orbiting transport modules, which showed, to the Turtles' astonishment, the sun beginning to shift out of it's position.

"What have you done?" Donatello asked.

"The sun sealer project has been underway for months" Krang explained, "By making use of a solar inhibitor, we have been able to suppress the intense heat of the sun for a while, making it possible to construct this space station around it, special connectors are attached to the inhibitor, making it possible for the next phase of the operation, to move the sun behind the moon and condemn the entire planet to a permanent age of cold, darkness, and perpetual despair, and we will only move it back if we are granted immediate ownership of the planet"

"I know the phrase "I should have brought my sunscreen", but even this kind of sunscreen is a little extreme" Michelangelo remarked.

Donatello was incensed, "You're playing around with the laws of nature, we can't allow this"

"And how do you plan to prevent a grand scale move like this? Face it Turtles, we've stopped you cold this time" Shredder taunted. "On the contrary Shredder, thanks to Raph here, I think I'm warming to the means of stopping you" he replied.

Raphael pointed to himself, "Me?" he said, then he remembered what he had said to Donatello earlier about riding the modules through the structure.

"Well we'll just have to try and switch that light bulb at the top of your head off" Krang replied, "Attack Foot Soldiers"

As the Foot Soldiers closed in, the three Turtles stood their ground, "What's the plan now Don?" Raphael said, "Secure the hostages, bring them on board one of the modules, I'll take another" Donatello said.

Raphael felt uneasy, Donatello really WAS taking what he said to literal task, and it frightened him as much as the scale of Shredder's ambitious plan.

It was a task much easier laid out than executed in practise. Without Leonardo, the Turtles faced a more difficult challenge as they united against the merciless machine squadron.

Donatello used his bo staff to decapitate three in a row, Raphael plunged his sais into the chest compartments of one, picked it up with the sais still embedded in it, and swung it around, knocking it into other Foot Soldiers surrounding him, he then took the sais out and dug them deep into another, and another.

Michelangelo thought about repeating the tactic he had used at the beach when protecting Lotus, but upon seeing what Raphael was doing, felt it would be too similar, he fired his grappling hook at the roof of the bay, snagging it on some piping above, and swung his body frame hard into an advancing posse of troops, he took his nun-chucks out of the back of his shell and wrapped them tightly around a soldiers neck, snapping it off. He threw the head to one of the other soldiers, who caught it.

Such a distraction enabled Michelangelo to take a running tackle and take it to the floor, where he levelled punch after punch down on it. One solider attempted to seize him from behind, but were taken out by Ripper with a well-timed blow to the back of the head with a supply case.

With four united, three Turtles and one human, the tide of battle was soon turned to the side of the heroes.

Watching all this unfold was April, who was filming the fight. She opted to help in some way herself and yelled over to Rocksteady. "Yoo hoo honeybunch" she said, waving, "I seemed to have dropped my compact, could you pick it up for me?"

"Sure, anything for an ex" Rocksteady said, in reference to the time a love potion had made him fall in love with the channel six reporter. He bent down to look for it, urging Bebop to help him, April silently signalled the captive astronauts to take action.

"Hey, I can't find it anywhere" Rocksteady said, Lester understood April's message.

"Here, maybe you should take a closer look" he said, and kicked Rocksteady in the rear, sending him crashing to the floor.

Bebop turned around, only to be taken out by a swift kick to the head by Raphael. "I know you're trying to move the sun, but next time you might want to settle for Uranus" he remarked.

Donatello fought his way over to one of the parked transport modules and opened the hatch, "Hurry everyone, get in" he said. The Turtles, April, Ripper, Donner, Lester, and Harkens all scrambled to the module, with Donatello choosing to take the one parked just in front.

"Cover me when we leave the spacering, we'll be in for a dog fight out there" Donatello said as he passed by Raphael. Raphael understood and entered his module, Donatello took a moment to collect his thoughts, and then climbed aboard his own.

The modules flared into life and as they approached the bolted down exit doors, Donatello activated the weapon systems on the craft, the laser guns took the doors out with a single shot, causing the unforgiving vacuum of space to begin sucking out anything that wasn't locked down.

Shredder, Krang, Rocksteady and Bebop, just prior to this, had scrambled to a module of their own and had swiftly took off in pursuit of the Turtles. They followed them out of what remained of the doors, and flew out into space.

Shredder contacted the remaining modules outside and instructed them to do their best to take out the crafts the Turtles were in.

What followed was a spectacular interstellar dogfight, the modules twisting and turning through the array of stars exchanging laser fire left and right, from above and beneath the ring, the battle was evenly matched.

Shredder's own module joined in, trying its hardest not to shake Donatello's craft as it was the one doing the most damage to the space ring. Donatello eventually pinpointed the main engine of the Sun-Sealer and took it out with a well-timed blast, halting the advancements it was making with the sun in tow.

"Now for the solar inhibitor" Donatello said, and checked the module for any live camera feeds, since one was present on a module outside. Luck was on his side, as he was able to find one, revealing it as being in the very centre of the sun.

With Shredder's module still in pursuit, Donatello had to make the one shot count. Other modules swarmed to his location, but the distraction proved costly for them as the module carrying everyone else was able to pick them off with their backs turned.

Donatello took the fateful shot, the laser guns fired, and in a span of seconds, the inhibitor was destroyed.

"There, now hopefully that means we've scooped back our heat" Donatello said, congratulating himself. Suddenly, he noticed that Shredder's module had stopped tailing him, and, instead, had begun to quickly speed away.

Donatello pondered what was making them turn tail and leave so quickly, then as he looked at the giant fireball emerging from the core of the sun, he got his answer.

"Oh dear" he said, and frantically began working at the controls of his craft, turning it around and activating the thrusters, he contacted the others on his Turtle-Com, "Guys, head as far away from the area as possible, with the inhibitor destroyed all the suppressed heat is pouring out, at an escalated rate" he cried.

The other Turtles complied and both modules raced back to Earth as the sun grew more and more intense, inevitably engulfing the Sun-Sealer space ring and tearing it apart.

** -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

Back at Sinai hospital, Ted's expectant wife Heather, had, with the aid of Derik's capable skills, successfully given birth to a bouncing baby boy. Leonardo and Lotus beamed with delight as the baby attempted to reach out towards them with its precious little fingers. "He's a real treasure" Leonardo said, and looked up to Derik, "Thank you". " Derik shrugged, "Don't mention it, and to make your day a little better, there's no charge for any of the place we've been to. I think moments like this are all the reward we need"

"I just heard on the radio the Sinai staff that went missing were stuck in circumstances similar to our traffic jam earlier, those monks must have been everywhere tonight" Leonardo explained, "They're said to be on the way here now, so we'd better make ourselves scarce soon"

Lotus looked at the clock on the wall, they were in the dying seconds of 12:15 AM, the time of arrival for the baby. She looked at the solar disc and approached the mother, "Please" she said, "If you don't mind, I would like to..." she began, then cut herself off, "...Nevermind, it's silly" she said. Leonardo looked at her.

"Still having trouble believing in fairy tales?" Leonardo said. Lotus was uncertain, "Logic, fate, it's all so random, one cannot be too certain of a guaranteed outcome" she said.

Leonardo placed his hand on hers, "For someone just born, there's a guaranteed future staring it in the face. That child, this moment, needs all the pleasantries it can afford, even if you don't quite think fairy tales can come true, let this child's memory be one that can, let the story of a kindly band of strangers who came to deliver this baby from hostile intent and the challenges of nature be one that inspires it in all its formative, innocent years. Let him remember the Lotus, if not the sun"

Lotus, moved by Leonardo's words, asked Heather again if she could place something on the child. Heather looked at Reaves and Ted, who nodded in approval, she gave Lotus permission to proceed. Lotus went up to the baby, and gently, placed the solar disc on it's chest.

As she did so, there was a bright flash that illuminated the night sky, everyone stared out of the window as a powerful bright light engulfing the area. Leonardo opened the window of the clinic to take in the breeze of the night air and to experience the warm glow first hand, he felt an amazing surge of heat, he basked in it, and held out Lotus' hand so she could feel the radiance in her palm.

"The sun, oh Leo, it dances on my fingertips" Lotus said with glee, "The monks were right, the book was right, the promise of endless summer...it could yet come true"

Eventually, the surge of light dissipated, but it lingered long enough to leave everyone with a lifelong memory of this late hour. After the intensity of the lifelong memory subsided, Leonardo's exhaustion crept in and he yawned from all of the exhausting tasks of the day had finally, it seemed, been put to rest, and now his mind was contemplating the same notion.

"We'd better head back to the lair" he said, and, as he and Lotus prepared to leave and say their goodbyes to Derik, he took one last look outside, revelling in the fresh warmth of the night, and began to sing _"The sun will come out tomorrow"_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The next morning, the Turtles were all huddled in their lair, all of them safe and sound, watching April's news broadcast, which detailed the Turtles battle with Shredder's goons, as well as showing the destruction of the Sun-Sealer space ring, all taken from April's video camera.

"Once again, the gallant force of good known as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have risen to the occasion" April reported, "Their successful efforts to restore the sun to normal has resulted in it's power being raised to significantly higher levels, this led to one of the biggest heat waves ever experienced on any continent for quite some time. Scientists have projected the wave to last for up to five or six months before the regular levels resume. Noted for their bravery under pressure were the crew members of the lost space shuttles _Rebus _and _Morse_, their bravery providing the Turtles with the crucial time needed to complete their mission. The crews are expected to be granted full honours later this week by the Mayor, whereas the heroic Turtles have once more opted to slip into the shadows...for those of us who remain in the light, we say "Thank you...and stop beating yourself over the head for what happened to my phone Mike" she concluded, winking at the camera. Watching the television, Michelangelo grinned.

Raphael got up and switched the tv off, "Well", he began, "The shadows are nice and all, but who wants to sit in the shade when we have countless days to spend with lotion on our chests and sand up to our necks, who's with me?" he said.

"Oh, not me Raph" Donatello replied, "The heat's been really getting to me, I need to work on something to cool us all down"

"Come on Donny, the sun has got his hat on, hip hip hip hooray, and it's all down to you, bask in the glory as well as the heat, you'll enjoy it" he said. Donatello wasn't so sure he could take all the credit though, and took out a book and passed it to Raphael.

"Really Raph, I was just doing what was required of me" he said.

Raphael looked at the book, it was _"Who Sings the Sun to Sleep?". _"Donny, please don't tell me you're putting it all down to _this_ again" he replied, disappointed in his brother."This thing doesn't mention giant flying modules and the sun gods certainly didn't blow up the death star, it's all make believe, some things aren't laid out for us to find, we make our own rules, and we write our own destiny"

Donatello shushed him as Leonardo and Lotus walked into the living room, Raphael hid the book from view.

"Morning" he said.

"Lotus is about to head back to the home of the monks" Leonardo replied, "Now that the mission is complete and the "prophecy" fulfilled, she's ready to take on whatever else they have for her"

"You need not worry about the renegade faction either" Lotus assured them, "Once the child was born, our few remaining foes picked themselves up and retreated, their mission was, how would you put it, "a major wash-out""

Leonardo handed Lotus a package, "Here" he said, "Food and drink for your journey home, I wish you well" he said. Lotus took the package and kissed Leonardo on the cheek, "Until destiny designs another path for us to cross together Leonardo, farewell" she said, and turned to exit the lair, as she did so, she took the opportunity to skip around like an overexcited schoolgirl before twirling around and vanishing through the exit. Raphael glanced over at Leonardo's blushing expression.

"She's in high spirits" he observed, "And you must _be_ high to let her go off thinking her fairy tales accomplished something"

"Everyone's gotta have faith Raph" Leonardo said, and headed to the sofa. "Be it by luck, or by design, we succeeded in both our missions and in the end, isn't the end result what we should be happy with?"

"Leonardo is right Raphael" Master Splinter said as he entered the room, "So many things are connected, but to the unclear eye, they remain unchained, only through the arrogance and ambition of evil and the perseverance and intention of good can the greater picture be truly grasped, it is this continuous test of sides that, through coincidence, or through the will of creation, continues to shape the cycle of life on this planet. Ours is not to question why, ours is but to do and try"

"..I know that's not how it goes" Raphael replied.

Splinter nodded, "I know" he said, "I just abhor using the "D" word"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

At his favourite newsstand topside, Derik picked up his usual newspaper and skimmed through the pages until he got to the local news bulletins, there, he found what he was looking for, a photo of Heather and Ted and their proud baby boy, with the headline _"Sinai's favourite son". _He smiled and paid for the paper. As he did so, he took a gander at one of the books on display. It was "_Lone Pup and Cubby". _

"You're becoming a legend around these parts with your midwife act" said Michelle, "A bit of a bold leader where other cabbies are concerned"

Derik laughed, picked up the book, and paid for it. "Sometimes it's better just to read about those people" he said, and walked back to his cab, basking in what was, for many a month, and for the memories a lifetime, an endless and promising summer.

**THE END**


End file.
